


Unique little family

by MariaAD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, After Marauders Era, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Happy, Happy Family, James Lives, Lily Lives, Love, M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, Remus is happy, Short Stories, Sirius Lives, Sweet, Sweet Moments, adopted Neville, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAD/pseuds/MariaAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the little, Black-Lupin-Longbottom, family through some small daily life moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baking Cakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotProudNotOut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotProudNotOut/gifts).



> A collection of small stories from this lovely family's daily life, they will not be in any logical order. They do happen in the same universe to the same people, just not in the same order as their chapter numbers.
> 
> Me and DDarisieg’s AU, short explanation:  
> Sirius and Remus are in a relationship and they live together. Voldemort "died" on the day Lily and James originally dies, but they conquered him together and are living nearby with Harry and their 1 or 3 other kids(Depending on the time the story takes place.) Neville's parents were still tortured into insanity and Neville placed in the care of his grandmother. Sirius and Remus, now a couple, began visiting the young Neville and in the end they decided to try and adopt him, he was about 4 and a half when he became theirs.

”Sirius, put that down!”

Remus sounded slightly more annoyed as he repeated himself for the 100th time. He looked to his black haired boyfriend who looked back at him, innocent eyes but a dough filled whisk in hand, only millimetres from his open mouth.

Remus couldn’t help but laugh, and neither could the brown haired, seated on the table by his side, as Sirius send a mischievous smile in their direction.

“You two can lick the bowl when we’re done.”

Remus gestured to them both and once again laughed, this time at the surprised face from the 5 year old.

“Really?”

Remus tilted his head and gave him a warm smile.

“Of course Neville. You always get to lick the bowl.”

At that the boy almost bounced off the table top, but Sirius was quick and soon stilled the boy by grabbing him gently by the shoulders.

“You know.. I believe to remember that the last time..”

He poked Neville playfully on the nose, his voice altered slightly as always when he was joking.

“You ate it all.. so this time, I should get it. Right?”

“Nah ha! That’s not true!”

Neville looked up at Sirius with a serious expression, mostly able to understand that he was kidding but not taking any chances.

“You eat more than me!”

Sirius gasped, a bit over dramatically, and clasped a hand to his chest.

“Me! I would never!”

He looked to Remus as if to ask for help, but all he got was a shrug and slight laugh.

Neville noticed the shrug from Remus and nodded, he had already gotten used to the little signs form the brunette when he agreed but didn’t want to take part in the games.

“I’s true!”

He added towards Sirius with a quick nod.

Sirius was quiet for a while as he seemed to be thinking, then he shrugged and smiled.

“Oh well. I guess we can share.”

Neville smiled and nodded before he turned his attention to Remus.

“Is it done yet?”

Remus poured the last drops of dough, making sure to leave some in the bowl, into the cake pan and set the bowl down next to Neville.

“Here you go.”


	2. Bedtime Stories

“…story..”

Sirius was about to close the door as he heard the careful low words, he turned back to the bed and tilted his head.

“You want _Me_ to read you a story?”

Two little nods and Sirius couldn’t help but smile. Neville had always asked for Remus to read him a story, or he hadn’t dared to ask at all - then later sneaked out to pull at Remus’ sleeve. Neville had gotten so used to the bedtime stories he had a hard time falling asleep without them.

 

This was big, so he’d better not screw it up.

 

_The two picked a story together. Apparently Neville’s favourite, about a young oak tree and its life growing up, meeting the different forest folk and animals, seeing the world change around it._

_As he read, the little laughs from Neville made him smile and then try even harder to make all the voices right. The tree changed from a sprout and to a grown tree and Sirius made sure to change his voice accordingly, making Neville laugh again as his voice cracked a bit at the change._

 

“.. The End.”

Sirius closed the book and looked to the, now almost sleeping, boy with a smile.

He placed the book back on the lower shelf at the night stand, and then tuned down the night light so it only gave off a soft golden light.

He got to his feet, but before he straightened his back he leaned further down and placed a careful kiss on Neville’s forehead.

“Goodnight.”

A tired mumble came from the boy as he gave up keeping his eyes open.

“G’nigh”

Sirius smiled down at him.

As he turned towards the door to leave, his eyes met familiar amber ones.

Remus held out his hand towards him, a calm smile on his face. Sirius soon took it and followed him outside, pulling his boyfriend in for a hug and quick kiss as the door was closed behind them.

“He wanted _Me_ to read to him!”

Low but excited and happy words made Remus chuckle, and then pull Sirius in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far. :D
> 
> Remember, don't hesitate to share your ideas.! ;)


	3. Rough Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, another one today. :P  
> I will in no way promise to update at this pace in the future, but I will try and give you some cuteness once in a while.:P
> 
> Neville is about 5 years in this one.

“Is Remus okay?”

Sirius looked down to his right leg where Neville stood, one hand grabbing his pants near his knee and the other tugging at his shirt. He looked up at him with big worried eyes before he looked back towards the door to the bedroom.

Sirius bend his knees, to get to the boys level, and took his hand in his with a calm smile and nod.

“Remus had a rough night, but don’t you worry.”

He gave Neville’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“He’ll be Okay, he just needs a good rest.”

It was true, but Sirius couldn’t help but feel wrong saying Remus was okay. No doubt that Remus himself would say the same, without hesitation even, but it had been a rough full moon and Sirius felt quite horrible. He and James had been called out on a big mission in Germany, and so, none of them had been able to join Remus during his transformation (They usually took turns to be there with him, the other taking care of the kids together with Lily.). So it had been a rough night. Without anyone to entertain the wolf it usually took it out on itself, tearing and scratching at its own skin.

Neville noticed the slight worried frown on Sirius’ face as his eyes had turned towards the bedroom. It wasn’t the first time they had been in this situation, Remus in bed with a few bandages and sleeping for almost a day, usually Sirius was tired too but not so much this time. Neville never asked what had happened, it was most likely some grown up business that he wasn’t allowed to know, or wouldn’t be able to understand. He had picked up on one thing though.

“Chocolate?”

Sirius looked back at him and soon a big smile formed on his face, making Neville smile slightly as well.

“Good idea Neville! Chocolate!”

Sirius grabbed Neville and got to his feet, settling the boy on his hip, and walked to the kitchen.

“Light or dark?”

Neville gave off a humming sound as he thought about the question for a moment.

“Dark! With extra happiness!”

Sirius laughed as he opened the cabinet where their chocolate storage was.

“Dark it is.”

He grabbed a bar of dark chocolate from the pile and handed it to Neville, so he could close the cabinet again.

“Can you break it for me?”

Neville nodded and soon began cracking the chocolate, with some trouble as the dark was more hard than light. He gave off small huffing sounds every time he got it to break and Sirius couldn’t help but chuckle.

They walked to the bedroom and a small knock later they entered the dark room.

 

“Remus?”

A tired hum came from the bed as the bulge stirred, and soon Remus poked his bandaged head out. A smile formed on his face as he saw the two walking towards the bed.

“Hey you two.”

He slowly pulled himself up in the bed, resting his back at the headboard, and turned on the light on the night stand.

Sirius put Neville down by his side and then crawled to sit at the other side of Remus.

“We brought Chocolate!”

Sirius placed a light kiss on Remus cheek before he looked towards Neville, who was already holding the chocolate in Remus’ direction.

Remus laughed mildly, ignoring the pain it caused in his body, and accepted the chocolate from Neville.

“Thank you so much.”

Neville smiled proudly.

“Now should we all try and share it?”

Remus looked to them both, turning his head as quickly as he could without showing pain.

Sirius lit up in a bigger smile, and as the child he is, he raised his arms in the air and howled happily.

“Yay!”

Neville and Remus shared a look and chuckled. Neville’s answer was more calm and polite.

“Yes please.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have ideas for future moments don't hesitate to tell me, I'll do what I can to write it. :)


End file.
